El Auto de Naruto
by Chokato
Summary: Naruto ya tiene su licencia para conducir y hasta auto! Que nadie sabe de donde lo saco, pero lo tiene! ¿Qué tonterias le pasaran al Uzumaki?


¡¡Konichiwa, Minna

¡¡Konichiwa, Minna!!

Neé, el Fanfic que están por leer no es mió, es mi hermano menor (Si, de verdad XD No adoptivo, ni de juego, es de verdad T.T) Entonces como estaba tan emocionado por hacer su primer Fanfic se lo subo (Además de que así me deja de molestar XD) Y pues sin mas ni mas, el super Fanfic…

-Nótese que le ayude-

--Los paréntesis soy yo, y mi hermano es el narrador--

--Estará mas que obvio que esto se sitúa por ahí de "Naruto Shippuden" XD--

--¡¡Me gusta poner estas notas que nadie lee!! X3!!--

**El Auto De Naruto**

En una tarde en Konoha, estaba un chico de cabello rubio, orgulloso de su nuevo auto que era un…un… (¿Qué tipo de auto?) ¿Qué tipo de auto es Herbie? (Etto… ¿**Volkswagen**?) ¡¡Si!! ¡Eso! Naruto conducía un Herbie (**Volkswagen**) ¡¡Lo mismo!! El punto es que Naruto iba en su auto nuevo, y orgulloso por tener su licencia para conducir. Se le ocurrió hacer lo que cualquiera haría en su posición…

Presumirle a Sasuke.

-¡¡Hey, Sasuke-teme!! ¡Mira, tengo un auto-ttebayo!- Dice mientras arquea una ceja y sonríe con superioridad

-¿Y eso que? Yo tengo 3-Responde Sasuke con aun mas superioridad que la de Naruto, dejándole el ego por los suelos

-Eee…¡¡Mira, Sakura, tengo un auto-dattebayo!!-

-¿Y eso que? ¡¡Sasuke-kun tiene 3!!-

-Etto…¡¡Konohamaru!! ¡¡Ve, al fin conseguí un auto!!

-¿Y eso que? Mi abuelo tiene una limusina…-

-Mientras no me dijeras que Sasuke…-

-¡¡Y además Sasuke tiene 3!!-

Pasaron los días, después de que Naruto cayera en la demencia por el trauma que Sasuke tuviera 3 autos (Y de seguro eran mucho mejor que los de el –w-) Cualquiera era mejor que un Herbie. Un día de entrenamiento, Sasuke y Sakura, se encontraban esperando a Kakashi-sensei, como de costumbre y a su compañero Naruto, algo inusual.

-¡¡Hola, chicos!!- Su sensei apareció tras una nube de humo

-¡¡Tarde, Sensei!!- Le grito solamente Sakura (No creo que esperaran que Sasuke le dijera eso igual)

-Lo lamento, es que me tope con un gato negro y…- Empezó a decir su ridícula excusa pero fue callado por Sasuke

-Si, como diga… ¿No sabe donde esta Naruto?-

-Creí que estaría aquí, que raro, esto no es normal en el…- Comentó Kakashi

Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

-Hola-ttebayo- Saluda Naruto llegando cabizbajo y un tanto desanimado

-Naruto, ¿Dónde te metiste?- Pregunta Sakura acercándose a el, lista para pegarle (¡¡Sujétame, por que la mato!!)

-Es que fui a tirar mi auto…- Dice con lagrimitas en los ojos y con una vocecita de niño pequeño (¡¡Lo amo!! ¡Nyaaa!)

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo tiraste!?- Pregunto Kakashi asombrado, y Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza-¿¡Por qué!?-

-Es que decía "E" de "Expirado"- Naruto ahora si estallo en llanto (¡Yo te consuelo! T.T)

-¡No, uzuratonkachi! ¡La "E" era de "Empty"! ¡¡Se refería a la Gasolina!! ¡No a que el Auto expiro!- Le grita un Sasuke bastante molesto XD (Sabemos que esta medio tonto, pero no era para tanto)

-…Bueno, como ya no hay remedio- Empezó a decir Naruto, para que luego se pusieran en fila y empezaran a…

-¡¡BAILAR LA MACARENA!!- Gritaron los 4 integrantes del Equipo 7

En eso aparecen todos los Ninjas de Konoha, los de Suna (Entre ellos el Kazekage…Gaara XD) y todos los demás, claro, ¡Sin olvidar a los Akatsukis! (¡¡Deidara, Tobi!! ¡Itachi! °¬°) Si eso, y todos comenzaron a bailar X3

_¡¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena…!!_

**Fin…Creo.**

Y bien, por más raro que estuviera XD Esperamos que les gustara. Ah si, w Lo repito, este Fanfic fue hecho por mi hermano menor, de apodo _Near_, no saben como se parece a el o.o Solo por el pelo y algunos detalles, pero de resto son igualitos

**Near (Mi hermano)**: ¡¡No es cierto!! (_Jugando con sus legos en el suelo mientras juguetea un mechón de su cabello)_

Como digas, bueno, ya es todo. Comenten por favor, si ven algo en lo que mi hermano y yo podamos mejorar, digan, ¿Si?

¡Sayonara!

(Somos unos hermanos con mucho tiempo libre XD)


End file.
